Die größte Wendung ihres Lebens
by SharonFan1986
Summary: Sequel zu "Der größte Fehler seines Lebens" Sharon hat Andy seine Dummheit verziehen und beide sind dabei ihre Beziehung neu aufzubauen, als Sharons Ehemann Jack auftaucht und Sharon vor eine der schwersten Entscheidungen ihres Lebens stellt.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo meine Lieben, wie versprochen kommt eine neue Geschichte für alle Sharon und Andy Fans. Es ist ein Sequel zu „Der größte Fehler seines Lebens" und ich hoffe ihr mögt diese Geschichte ebenso wie die letzte. Ich freue mich sehr auf eure Bewertungen.**

**Die größte Wendung ihres Lebens**

**Kapitel 1**

Sharon Raydor saß allein in ihrem Wohnzimmer und schaltete gelangweilt durch das Programm. Früher hatte sie einen ruhigen Abend mit einem Glas Wein genossen, doch seitdem Andy in ihrem Leben war hatte sich vieles geändert. Es waren nun fast 3 Monate vergangen seitdem Andy vor ihrer Tür stand und um eine zweite Chance bat. Sie liebte Andy, das war ihr nun klar aber dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht gänzlich in ihr Leben lassen, noch nicht. Sie sagte ihm sie wollte es langsam angehen lassen und er hatte es akzeptiert. Beide verbrachten viel Zeit miteinander, fast jedes freie Wochenende unternahmen sie etwas und am Abend saßen sie bei Sharon und kochten zusammen und sahen sich einen Film an. Gemeinsam kuschelten sie auf der Couch und gelegentlich gab sie Andy einen kurzen aber liebevollen Kuss, doch sie hatten seit ihrer ersten Nacht nicht mehr miteinander geschlafen und Sharon musste sich eingestehen sie vermisste seine Körperliche Nähe. Doch immer wenn Andy sie berühren wollte wich sie automatisch zurück, es war wie eine Blockade und sie konnte sie einfach nicht überwinden, Andy sagte immer wieder er würde es verstehen und es wäre in Ordnung doch innerlich wusste Sharon, dass er nicht länger warten wollte. Frustriert seufzte sie auf und ging in die Küche, um sich noch ein weiteres Glas Wein einzugießen. Sie hatte Andy heute Abend abgesagt, sie hatte gesagt sie fühlte sich unwohl und wollte früh schlafen gehen, doch die Wahrheit war dass sie ihn nicht noch einmal zurückweisen konnte.

_‚Ich stelle mich an wie ein dummer Teenager.'_

* * *

Andy hatte sich sehr darauf gefreut den Abend mit Sharon zu verbringen, leider hatte sie ihn versetzt und so machte er das Beste aus dem Freitag Abend und verbrachte ihn mit seinen Partner und Kumpel Provenza. Sie wollten sich ein Spiel ansehen und über Dinge sprechen, über die Männer eben sprachen. Schnell bemerkte Provenza jedoch, dass das Hauptthema der Männerrunde eine Frau war. Normalerweise unterhielt sich Provenza gern über die Vorzüge einer Frau, doch Andy war dafür kein guter Gesprächspartner mehr. Dieser verliebte Trottel kannte nur noch ein Thema und das war Sharon Raydor.

„Warum bist du dann heute nicht bei Miss Perfekt? Kaum zu glauben das du mal wieder Zeit für deinen alten Kumpel hast." Provenza biss ein großes Stück Pizza ab und schaute seinen Freund an.

„Sie fühlt sich nicht gut und wollte früh ins Bett, vielleicht Migräne oder so etwas." zuckte Andy mit den Schultern.

„Jetzt schon die Migräneausrede? Oh Mann, was machst du falsch?" zog Provenza Andy auf und grinste dreckig.

„Was meinst du?" fragend sah Andy zu dem älteren Mann.

„Ich meine das Frauen das immer sagen, wenn sie gerade keine Lust auf Sex haben du Genie!"

„Blödsinn…..das ist es sicher nicht." Andy schaute nachdenklich nach unten. Nein, diese Ausrede brauchte Sharon nicht, sie zeigte ihm mehr als deutlich das sie nicht mit ihm schlafen wollte.

„Oho, so aktiv die Lady? Komm schon, erzähl mir mal was interessantes."

„Leider gibt es nichts zu erzählen mein Freund…gar nichts."

Provenza verschluckte sich heftig an seiner Pizza und musste einen großen Schluck Bier trinken bevor er sprach „Was? Willst du mich verarschen? Du schläfst nicht mit ihr?" ungläubig sah er zu Andy, der nachdenklich weg schaute.

„Nein, wir haben seit dieser einen Nacht vor 3 Monaten nicht mehr mit einander geschlafen."

„Oh Himmel, ihr führt ja eine Beziehung wie Teenies." Provenza fing an zu lachen, verstummte aber schnell als er das bedrückte Gesicht seines Freundes sah „Ok, Spaß beiseite. Warum nicht? Ist sie so nachtragend?"

Andy seufzte und trank einen Schluck von seinem Soda „Nein, ich glaube ja das sie es will aber sie kann es nicht. Immer wenn ich sie berühren will, sieht sie mich vollkommen schockiert an und ich will sie nicht drängen, immerhin habe ich es ja versaut und ich kann mich glücklich schätzen das sie mich überhaupt wieder in ihr Leben gelassen hat. Ich hab ihr das gleiche angetan wie ihr Ehemann und das verzeiht sie mir nicht so schnell."

„Jack Raydor? Meinst du das sie ein Schreihals im Bett ist?"

Geschockt sah Andy zu Provenza „Was? Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich war damals ein Pokerkumpel von Jackson und er plauderte es aus, nachdem deine Freundin ihn aus dem Haus geworfen hatte. Sie weiß aber nicht das ich einer der Männer war, denen Jack es erzählte also bitte kein Wort ok? Wir beide sind Freunde und Raydor….Sharon ist die Frau die du liebst also muss ich wohl oder übel mit ihr leben können und ich denke das es nicht förderlich ist wenn sie weiß das ich von ihrer…naja…Lautstärke weiß."

Auch wenn Provenza manchmal ein echter Mistkerl sein konnte, so war Andy froh das er sein Kumpel war auf dem immer verlass war.

„Du bist ein guter Freund Alter." Andy schlug seinen Freund freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und widmete sich dann wieder dem Spiel.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Frustriert seufzte Andy als er den letzten Bericht fertig stellte. Dieser verdammte Fall hat in der letzten Woche jede Minute seiner Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Es war 5 Tage her, dass er Sharon zuletzt gesehen hatte und Andy spürte wie sehr er sie vermisste. Ihr lachen, ihre Verträumtheit wenn sie einen Film ansahen, ihre Seufzer wenn sie Cassata auf ihrer Zunge schmelzen ließ, der Duft ihrer Haare wenn sie sich an Andys Schulter lehnte…er vermisste alles. Er konnte er kaum erwarten das Büro zu verlassen und Sharon anzurufen, er wollte nichts mehr als ihre süßen Lippen auf seinen spüren. Er nahm seine Jacke und verließ den Murderroom, er war gerade in sein Auto gestiegen da nahm er schon sein Smartphone und wählte Sharons Nummer. Es klingelte drei mal, bis er endlich ihre Stimme hörte.

„Hey Honey, ich bin es." seine Stimme klang liebevoll und er lächelte.

„Selber Hey…..wie ich hörte habt ihr heute euren Fall abgeschlossen." Sharon war gerade nach Hause gekommen und ließ sich ein heißes Bad ein.

„Ja, endlich ich dachte schon wir lösen das nie auf. Aber jetzt habe ich endlich wieder mehr Zeit, was sagst du? Wollen wir heute ins Kino gehen?" fragte Andy hoffnungsvoll.

„Eigentlich nicht." sagte Sharon kurz angebunden.

Andys hoffnungsvoller Blick wurde durch tiefe Enttäuschung ersetzt „Ohh wie schade."

Sharon musste lächeln als sie Andys enttäuschte Stimme hörte „Ich dachte vielleicht verbringen wir den Abend bei mir Zuhause, weißt du Andy ich habe dich in den letzten Tagen vermisst und dachte es wäre schön etwas Zeit nur für uns zu haben."

Andy begann zu strahlen, DAS war definitiv besser als Kino.

„Gern, wann soll ich bei dir sein?"

„Wann du willst, ich werde hier sein."

„Ok, dann bin ich in ca 1 Stunde bei dir. Bis später Schatz." freudig legte Andy auf und fuhr nach Hause, er musste noch eine schnelle Dusche nehmen und sich umziehen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten zu Sharon zu kommen.

Als Andy das Gespräch beendete, legte sich Sharon in die Badewanne und plante den Abend mit Andy. Sie hatte ihn seit mehr als 3 Monaten auf Eis gelegt und sie wollte dieses Zustand heute beenden. Er tat ihr weh und hatte sie schrecklich verletzt, doch sie wusste das es ihm Leid tat und das er sie wirklich liebte. Welcher Mann würde sich sonst auf so eine Beziehung einlassen? Und ob sie sich es nun eingestehen wollte oder nicht, sie vermisste seine Nähe mehr als sie es für möglich hielt.

Sie warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf die kleine Tüte mit Dessous die sie sich vor 2 Tagen gekauft hatte. Es war ein sexy rot-schwarzer Pushup-BH mit passendem Höschen und ein kurzen schwarzen Satin Mantel.

Als sie aus der Wanne stieg und sich abtrocknete, zog sie ihre neue Errungenschaft an und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ein zufriedenes lächeln zierte ihr schönes Gesicht, sie sah sexy und auch verrucht aus aber nicht billig. Sie steckte ihre brauen Locken hoch und legte einen roten Lippenstift auf. Selten hatte sie sich für einen Mann so zurecht gemacht aber heute war ein besonderer Tag und sie wollte Andy gefallen. Sie band ihren Mantel leicht zu, aber so das er noch einen großzügigen Blick auf ihre Brüste werfen konnte. Nervös schaute sie auf die Uhr, es war fast 1 Stunde vergangen seitdem Andy sie angerufen hatte. Dann endlich klopfte es an der Tür, sie warf noch rasch einen Blick in den Spiegel und öffnete langsam die Tür mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

„Hallo Andy!" hauchte sie.

Andy starrte Sharon von oben bis unten an und konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Nie zuvor hatte er eine Frau gesehen die so unglaublich sexy aussah. Sein Verstand drohte in diesem Moment sich zu verabschieden. Er konnte nichts sagen und schaute Sharon nur mit offenen Mund an.

„Ich hoffe es gefällt dir." sie trat näher und gab Andy einen süßen Kuss auf den Mund.

„Du siehst einfach unglaublich aus Sharon…..so unglaublich heiß." stotterte er. Andy hatte etwas angst etwas falsches zu sagen. Er wollte es sich nicht noch einmal mit ihr verderben. Dennoch, sagte dieses Outfit nicht alles?

„Ich bin froh das es dir gefällt, ich habe es nur für dich gekauft. Komm…" sie zog Andy in ihre Wohnung und zog ihn mit sich ins Wohnzimmer. Sie gab ihn einen Schubs und er fiel auf die Couch, mit einer leichten Bewegung setzte sie sich rittlings auf Andys Schoss und gab ihn einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Andy konnte es kaum fassen, nie hätte er gedacht das sich dieser Abend so entwickeln würde. Langsam löste er widerwillig den Kuss und sah Sharon an.

„Babe, bist du dir ganz sicher? Ich will nicht das du etwas überstürzt."

Süß lächelte Sharon auf ihn herab „Ich bin mir ganz sicher, ich habe dich vermisst Andy. Glaub mir, ich bin eine Frau die weiß was sie will."

Sie presste ihre Lippen auf Andys und verlor sich in seinen Berührungen. Langsam öffnete er ihren Mantel und berührte ihre zarte Haut. Beide waren so aufeinander fixiert, dass sie nicht bemerken dass jemand leise die Wohnung betrat. Erst als das Licht anging und beide eine laute wütende Stimme hörten, kamen sie in die Realität zurück.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey meine Lieben, es tut mir so so leid das ich nicht früher geschrieben habe aber ich war krank und hatte keine Muse zum schreiben. Ich hoffe ihr habt die Lust nicht verloren und genießt Kapitel 3.**

**Kapitel 3**

* * *

Jack Raydor war endlich in Los Angeles gelandet und saß in einem Taxi auf den Weg nach Hause.

_‚Nach Hause.'_

Es war Jahre her, dass Jack diese Stadt und vor allem die Wohnung seiner Frau als sein Zuhause bezeichnete. Verträumt sah er aus dem Fenster und dachte an die letzten Jahre zurück. Alkohol, Glücksspiel und ab und zu auch Drogen hatten sein Leben bestimmt. Es hatte ihn so vieles gekostet und nicht nur Geld. Er hatte seine Kinder so gut wie verloren und auch Sharon war ihm mehr und mehr fremd geworden. Sie war noch seine Ehefrau, aber nur noch auf dem Papier. Es gab kein Zusammenleben mehr, keine Gemeinsamkeiten, keine Zärtlichkeit, keine Küsse und keinen Sex. Oh, wie sehr vermisste Jack all diese Dinge.

_‚Ich bin so ein behämmerter Dummkopf, ich habe alles was ein Mann sich wünschen kann und habe es nie zu schätzen gewusst.'_

Damit sollte jetzt Schluss sein, endlich nach all den Jahren wusste Jack was er wollte. Er wollte sein altes Leben zurück. Dieser Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Blitzschlag als er vor 4 Tagen stockbesoffen in die Notaufnahme eines Krankenhauses eingeliefert wurde. Als er aus seinem Delirium erwachte, war er allein. Niemand wäre dort wenn es schlimmer gekommen wäre. Jackson Raydor war allein und das hatte er sich selbst zu zuschreiben. Aber noch war es nicht zu spät, noch hatte er die Chance sein Leben zu ändern. Er würde von vorn beginnen mit der Frau die er liebte, er würde wieder ein gutes Verhältnis zu seinen Kindern haben und auch finanziell wieder auf die Beine kommen.

„Hey Kumpel, das macht 18 Dollar."

Der Taxifahrer holte Jack aus seinen Traum zurück, er warf ihn einen 20 Dollar Schein nach vorn und stieg aus. Er atmete tief durch und betrat den Komplex in dem Sharon wohnte. Nie hatte sie ihn seinen Schlüssel genommen, immer konnte er sich auf Sharon verlassen und das würde sich nie ändern. Er lächelte auf den Schlüssel als sein es eine Reliquie.

_‚Endlich Zuhause.'_

Er fuhr mit den Lift nach oben und überlegte wie er Sharon alles sagen sollte, möglicherweise brauchte sie Zeit um es aufzunehmen und die würde er ihr geben. Er hatte schließlich fürs erste das Gästezimmer, aber er war sich sicher das er bald in Sharons Schlafzimmer zurück kehren würde. Leise schloss er die Tür auf und betrat Sharons Wohnung, doch etwas war seltsam. Die Wohnung war in einem romantisch gedimmten Licht getaucht und aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen Geräusche die Jack nicht zuordnen konnte oder nicht zuordnen wollte. Wie in Trance ging er näher und was er dort erblickte ließ sein Herz einen Moment lang aussetzten. Da war sie, seine Frau, seine Sharon die rittlings auf einen anderen Mann saß und ihn küsste, so wie nur sie IHN küssen sollte.

‚Ein Alptraum, das muss ein Traum sein.'

Jack hatte sich viele Szenarien vorgestellt wie er begrüßt werden würde, aber niemals so. Er spürte wie der Schock nach ließ und die pure Wut in ihm auf stieg. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und hätte am liebsten sofort den Scheißkerl aus der Wohnung geprügelt. Doch das wäre weniger von Vorteil wenn man gedenkt das Sharon ein Cop war. Stattdessen ließ er seinen Koffer auf den Boden fallen und schrie wutentbrannt.

„WAS ZUR HÖLLE IST HIER LOS?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Sharon und Andy waren so sehr aufeinander fixiert, dass sie Jack nicht bemerkten. Erst als seine Stimme laut durch die Wohnung dröhnte, bemerkten beide das sie nicht mehr allein waren. Sharon warf einen erschrockenen Blick in Richtung Tür und erblickte ihren Ehemann, dessen Zorn ihm im Gesicht geschrieben stand. Hastig sprang sie auf und schlang ihren kurzen Mantel um sich.

„Oh mein Gott, oh mein Gott…Jack, was machst du hier?" Sharon war vollkommen außer sich. Nie hätte sie damit gerechnet, dass Jack herein platzen könnte. Wie auch? das letzte mal war er vor fast 2 Jahren bei ihr.

Andy warf einen kurzen Blick auf Jack und seufzte innerlich. Er wusste das Sharon noch verheiratet war und das er sich früher oder später mit ihrem Mann auseinander setzten musste, aber warum ausgerechnet heute? Andy stand auf und stellte sich dicht neben Sharon.

„Was ich hier mache? Was ICH hier mache? Die Frage sollte wohl besser lauten, was machst du hier? Ich komme nach Hause und erwische meine Ehefrau mit einen anderen Kerl und du fragst mich was ich hier mache?"

Innerlich hatte Jack gewusst, dass Sharon nicht ewig auf seine Rückkehr warten würde, aber dieser Anblick war zu viel. Wie konnte sie nur so indiskret sein und ihn so offensichtlich betrügen? Er kochte vor Wut. Gott, wie gern würde er diesen Mistkerl der augenscheinlich mit seiner Frau schlief bis ins nächste Krankenhaus schlagen.

Sharon fühlte sich vollkommen verloren, wie sollte sie sich nur verhalten? Sie fühlte sich nackt und ausgeliefert.

„Jack, du bist wirklich ungelegen gekommen. Ich und…."

„Ungelegen? Willst du mich verarschen Sharon? Ich komme ungelegen weil du mit deinem…deinem…was auch immer er ist rumvögeln willst? Was stimmt nicht mit dir? Du machst dich für diesen Kerl zurecht wie eine kleine billige Schlampe und tust dann noch so als wäre ich Schuld das du erwischt wurdest."

Andy wollte sich vorerst in das Gespräch nicht einmischen aber als er hörte wie Jack Sharon eine Schlampe nannte konnte er sich nicht zurück halten. Nur ein Blick auf Sharons Gesicht genügte Andy um zu wissen wie sehr seine worte sie verletzten. Nein, er würde nicht zulassen das man Sharon wieder wehtat. Andy trat bedrohlich dicht an Jack heran und sah ihn kampfesbereit in die Augen.

„Hör mal zu Freundchen, überleg dir genau wie du mit Sharon spricht! Sonst bekommst du ein wirklich großes Problem mit mir, klar?"

„Ach was? Wie ich sehe bist du wohl enger mit meiner Frau befreundet, das du so eine alberne Nummer abziehst! Was bist du Vogel? Der Ritter in glänzender Rüstung? Ich schlage mal vor du suchst das Weite."

Die Anspannung war kaum ertragbar, Sharon wusste das nicht viel fehlen würde und die beiden Männer würden sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einschlagen. Jack war immer ein extrem eifersüchtiger Mann und Andy war ein aufbrausender Hitzkopf, Sharon wollte sich nicht ausmalen was passieren würde, wenn die Situation eskaliert.

Aber bevor Sharon sich einmischen konnte, sprach Jack weiter „Ich werde jetzt ins Gästezimmer gehen und meine Sachen auspacken, wenn ich wieder komme will ich Sie nicht mehr sehen."

Er nahm seinen Koffer und warf Sharon noch einen Blick zu, den sie nicht deuten konnte. Traurigkeit? Enttäuschung? Verletzlichkeit? Es war eine Mischung aus allen dreien und es machte Sharon zu schaffen. Mit Wut hätte sie umgehen können, aber sie hasste das Gefühl einen Menschen verletzt zuhaben.

„Sharon? Babe? Du willst ihn doch nicht wirklich hier übernachten lassen?" Andy stand direkt vor Sharon und sah sie an.

„Oh Andy, es tut mir leid das unser Abend so verlaufen ist. ich wusste nicht das Jack in der Stadt ist. Ich…ich denke wir sollten den Abend beenden."

„Moment mal, soll das heißen das der Kerl hier bei dir bleiben wird aber ich werde aufgefordert zu gehen?" Andy konnte es nicht fassen.

„Andy bitte, Jack ist mein Ehemann…"

„Dein Ehemann von den du seit fast 20 Jahren getrennt lebst!" Andy redete sich immer mehr in rage, er konnte Sharon einfach nicht verstehen.

„Hör mir doch bitte erst einmal zu. Ich bin auch durcheinander und erschrocken, ich muss das verarbeiten und mit Jack reden. Ich muss allein mit Jack reden, auch wenn wir getrennt sind hatte unser Eheversprechen immer eine Bedeutung für mich, glaubst du ich kann das einfach so vergessen?" bittend sah sie Andy an.

Andy seufzte hörbar auf und sah zu Sharon, diesmal mit einen milderen Blick in seinen Augen „Es tut mir Leid, aber du musst auch verstehen das mir nicht wohl dabei ist, wenn die Frau die ich liebe die Nacht mit einen anderen Mann verbringt der noch dazu ihr Ehemann ist. Ihr beide habt eine gemeinsame Vergangenheit und die lässt sich nicht einfach so vergessen."

„Du hast recht, es lässt sich nicht einfach so vergessen und das will ich auch nicht. Jack und ich hatten sehr schöne Jahre zusammen und wir haben zwei wundervolle Kinder und sicher habe ich Jack sehr geliebt, vielleicht wird ein Teil von mir immer Liebe für ihn empfinden." Sharon wirkte nachdenklich und wählte ihre nächsten Worte mit bedacht „Dennoch, Jack ist meine Vergangenheit….du bist der Mann mit den ich meine Zukunft verbringen will."

Liebevoll legte Andy eine Hand auf Sharons Wange und gab ihr einen hingebungsvollen Kuss.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen Andy, ich muss mit Jack reden und je eher ich das tue umso besser."

„Bist du sicher? Ich meine, ich kann bleiben und dir….."

„Nein Andy, ich muss das allein mit Jack klären." ernst sah sie ihn an und Andy wusste, dass er keine Chance haben würde.

„In Ordnung, ich bin auf Alarmbereitschaft." er gab Sharon noch einen letzten Kuss und verließ ihre Wohnung und begab sich zu seinen Auto. Dort setzte er sich hin und wartet, Sharon wollte ihn nicht bei der Aussprache mit Jack dabei haben aber er würde trotzdem nicht von ihrer Seite weichen. Ernst blickte er zu den Fenstern in der elften Etage hinauf.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Sharon seufzte als Andy ihre Wohnung verließ, sie hatte sich diesen Abend definitiv anders vorgestellt. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich, nicht nur das der Abend ruiniert war und sie Andy vor die Tür gesetzt hatte, sie hatte auch noch das Gefühl das sie Jack hintergangen hatte. Die Ehe existiert nicht mehr, sie steht nur noch auf dem Papier, Jack hatte sicherlich auch seine Liebschaften, 20 Jahre waren sie getrennt. All das sagte sich Sharon immer wieder und doch half es nichts, sie fühlte sich schuldig. Nie hätte sie gedacht das sie sich wie eine Ehebrecherin fühlen würde und ob sie und Jack noch zusammen waren oder nicht, vor dem Gesetzt waren sie noch immer ein Ehepaar. Eilig ging Sharon in ihr Schlafzimmer und wechselte ihre Sexy Dessous durch eine Yogahose und ein Shirt. Sie wollte sich nicht so vor Jack zeigen, es würde heute noch einen Schreit geben und dafür war das Outfit unpassend zudem kaufte sie es für Andy.

Jack saß gedankenverloren auf seinem Bett, auf seinem Bett in Sharons Gästezimmer. War er also das geworden? Ein Gast im Leben seiner Ehefrau?

_‚Wie konnte sie mir das nur antun?'_

Er atmete tief durch, wie gut würde ihm jetzt ein doppelter Whiskey tun. Aber hatte damit nicht alles angefangen? Jack wusste, dass er kein guter Ehemann war aber er hätte nie gedacht, dass es mal so weit kommen würde.

_‚Ich kann sie nicht verlieren. Sharon ist meine Frau und sie gehört zu mir.'_

Jack hatte nie wirklich um Sharon kämpfen müssen, denn er war sich sicher sie würde immer für ihn da sein. Doch der Tag heute hatte ihn die Augen geöffnet, er würde um seine Frau kämpfen. Er stand auf und ging langsam ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Sharon auf der Couch erblickte. Sie war allein und schaute auf ihre Finger mit denen sie geistesabwesend spielte. Sie tat es immer wenn sie besorgt oder nervös war.

„Wie ich sehe hast du deinen Loverboy nach Hause geschickt."

Sharon blickte zu Jack auf und versuchte seinen Blick zu deuten, doch sie konnte es nicht. Nie zuvor hatte sie diesen seltsamen ruhigen aber einschüchternden Blick gesehen.

„Andy ist nicht mein Loverboy Jack, er ist mein Freund und wir sind in einer festen Beziehung." sie stand auf und ging zu Jack um mit ihn einigermaßen auf Augenhöhe zu sein „Es tut mir so entsetzlich leid, dass du es so erfahren musstest aber ich hätte es dir ohnehin bald gesagt."

„Was meinst du? Willst du mir etwa sagen, dass du mit ihm zusammen bleiben willst? Ich bin dein Ehemann Sharon, glaubst du wirklich ich toleriere einen anderen Mann im Bett meiner Frau?"

Jack war geschockt, es hatte gedacht sie würde sich schämen und ihn um Verzeihung bitten, aber sie schien sich voll und ganz im Recht zu fühlen. Wieder spürte Jack die Wut in sich brodeln.

„Jack, um Himmels willen! Unsere Ehe ist zu ende, sie endete bereits vor Jahren und wir ignorierten es. Ich will so nicht mehr leben, ich will wieder glücklich sein und eine richtige Beziehung führen. Ich liebe Andy und ich möchte…..ich möchte."

„WAS MÖCHTEST DU?" schrie Jack „Die Scheidung? Meinst du das? Warum? Damit du dich für diesen Bastard wie eine Hure zu recht machen kannst? Das du in aller Ruhe mit ihm rummachen kannst, ohne ein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben? Sorry Sharon, aber diese Absolution werde ich dir nicht geben. Du willst die Scheidung? Fein, versuch es doch, ich werde nicht einfach kampflos zusehen wie du mich verlässt….."

„Ich dich?" Sharon wurde nun auch lauter, sie konnte nicht fassen das Jack alle Schuld auf sie abwälzte „Ich dich verlassen? Du hast MICH verlassen, immer und immer wieder. Ich saß Wochenlang allein mit den Kindern Zuhause während du betrunken im Casino warst. Du hast uns im Stich gelassen und ich war diejenige die dich trotzdem immer wieder in Schutz nahm und es war dir egal. Du hast deine Familie nie zu schätzen gewusst und das weißt du bis heute nicht! Weißt du eigentlich was du vergessen hast Jack? Weißt du eigentlich was vor 4 Tagen gewesen ist?" Sharon wurde mit jedem Wort wütender, sie wollte einmal in ihrem Leben all den Frust loswerden, der sich über die Jahre anstaute.

Verdutzt sah Jack seine Frau an und verstand nicht den Themawechsel „Lenk nicht ab…"

„Ich lenke nicht ab. Also, was war vor 4 Tagen?" sie schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, als sie erkannte das Jack die Antwort nicht wusste „Dein Sohn wurde vor 4 Tagen 24 Jahre alt!"

„Oh Mist." Jack schlug die Hände vor den Mund zusammen „Das habe ich total vergessen…naja ich rufe Ricky morgen an und gratuliere eben nachträglich. Er ist ja schließlich kein kleines Kind mehr."

„Gütiger Gott, hörst du dich eigentlich selbst? Ich habe die Nase voll davon und will auch nicht mehr für dich lügen. Du machst mich krank Jack, ich kann nicht glauben das ich ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte. Ich will das du deine Sachen nimmst und hier verschwindest, ich will das du aus meiner Wohnung und aus meinem Leben verschwindest. Du bist ein grausiger Vater und ein schrecklicher Ehemann und….."

Sharon kam nicht dazu ihren Satz zu ende zu sprechen, als sie einen brennenden Schmerz auf ihrer linken Wange spürte.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Die Wut hatte Jack völlig übermannt, er war immer einer von den Männern gewesen, die ihre Ausbrüche schwer unter Kontrolle hatten. Er war so wütend, so frustriert, so verletzt und so schuldig zugleich. Er wusste das Sharon recht hatte, mit allem was sie sagte aber er wollte es nicht hören. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden in denen er die Kontrolle verlor, doch diese wenigen Sekunden hatten einen unglaublichen Schaden angerichtet. Völlig schockiert sah er zu seiner Frau die vor ihm stand und ihn mit großen Augen ansah und sich ihre linke Wange hielt. Er hatte es wirklich getan, er hatte die Hand gegen seine Frau erhoben, gegen die Frau die er liebte, die Frau die seine Kinder zur Welt gebracht hatte. Nie würde Jackson Raydor den Blick in den Augen seiner Ehefrau vergessen. Ihre großen grünen Augen starrten ihn voller Schmerz an und es war nicht der Schmerz des Schlages. Wie in Trance ging Jack auf sie zu, doch Sharon wich zurück.

„Verschwinde Jack, raus hier." Sharons Stimme zitterte und war nicht die feste Stimme des LADP Captains.

„Oh mein Gott, es tut mir so Leid Liebes, ich…ich wollte dir nicht weh tun. Ich liebe dich doch, ich würde dir nie mit Absicht wehtun. Es war ein Versehen." er ging weiter auf Sharon zu und zog sie in eine feste Umarmung. Er spürte wie sie sich wehrte und ihn mit aller Kraft die sie aufbringen konnte von sich weg stieß.

„Wage es nie wieder mich anzufassen Jack! Ich will das du gehst, sofort! Hast du mich verstanden?" Sharons Stimme zitterte noch immer, doch war ihre Stimme bedrohlich. So hatte Jack seine Sharon nie zuvor gesehen und er wusste er hatte eine Grenze übertreten.

„Hör zu Sharon, lass uns reden! Ich bin her gekommen um wieder mit dir zusammen zu sein, ich liebe dich und ich wollte das wir wieder eine richtige Ehe führen. Ich wollte wieder zu unseren Kindern Kontakt haben und ich dachte wir würden wieder eine Familie sein. Ich freute mich so sehr darauf dich zu sehen und dann komme ich hierher und sehe dich mit diesem Kerl." verzweifelt sah Jack zu Sharon und hoffte das sie ihn glauben würde „Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe und nicht nur heute, ich habe dich oft im Stich gelassen und ich werde es wieder gut machen wenn du mich lässt. Ich weiß das du denkst ich wäre ein herzloser Bastard aber das bin ich nicht. Es tut weh Sharon, es tut weh wenn ich daran denke das du dich einen anderen Mann zugewandt hast."

Jack ließ sich auf die Couch fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände und Sharon hätte schwören können, dass sie ein leises kaum hörbares Schluchzen hörte. Weinte Jack? Konnte das sein? Nie hatte sie ihren Ehemann weinen sehen, sie kannte Jack seit fast 30 Jahren aber nie hatte sie ihn weinen sehen. Sie fühlte sich verloren, was sollte sie nur tun? Sie spürte wie die Wut auf Jack nachließ und sie wusste nicht ob sie noch die Kraft haben würde ihn vor die Tür zu setzten. Sie dachte an Andy, er würde sicherlich schrecklich wütend sein wenn sie Jack hier übernachten lassen würde. Doch bevor Sharon etwas tun konnte, erhob sich Jack wieder.

„Ich werde meinen Koffer holen." er wagte nicht Sharon anzusehen und ging sofort in das Gästezimmer um seine Sachen zu holen.

_‚Was jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt machen?'_

Jack wusste es nicht aber was er wusste, war das heute definitiv nicht der Tag war um mit dem saufen aufzuhören. Im Gegenteil, Jack Daniels würde heute Abend sein bester Freund sein. Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging wieder zu Sharon „Es tut mir unendlich Leid Baby, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun." Mit diesen Worten verließ er Sharons Wohnung.

Erst als Sharon die Tür ins Schloss fallen hörte, gab sie sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hin. Sie fiel auf die Couch und brach in Tränen aus. Sämtliche Emotionen brachen auf Sharon herein und sie konnte sie nicht alle verarbeiten. War das nun das Ende ihrer Ehe? Sie wusste es nicht.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nach langer Zeit geht es auch mit dieser Geschichte weiter, ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe auf ein paar Bewertungen von Euch :-)**

**Kapitel 7**

Wohin? Wohin sollte Jack nur gehen? Er wusste er sollte einen klaren Kopf bewahren, doch alles tief in seinem inneren Schrie nach Alkohol.

_‚Ein oder zwei Drinks können nicht schaden.'_

Jack verließ das Apartmenthaus und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner alten Stammbar. Viele Jahre war er nicht dort aber er kannte den Weg noch immer. Mit seinen Koffer in der Hand schlenderte Jack die Straße entlang und versuchte die Bilder zu vergessen.

_‚Wieso tut sie mir das nur an? Ich dachte immer unsere Ehe bedeutet ihr etwas.'_

Langsam entfernte sich Jack und Andy sah von seinem Auto aus zu, wie der Mann in der Dunkelheit verschwand. Sobald Jack außer Sichtweite war, stieg Andy aus und ging zurück. Sharon hatte ihn zwar gebeten zu gehen aber etwas ließ ihn keine Ruhe. Er hatte das Gefühl das etwas passiert war während Jack bei ihr war. Andy fuhr mit den Lift nach oben und klopfte an Sharons Tür, doch es kam keine Antwort. Noch einmal klopfte er an die Tür, dieses mal heftiger als zuvor.

„Hau ab Jack….lass dich hier nicht mehr blicken." hörte er Sharon hinter der Tür rufen. Andy musste sie nicht sehen um wissen zu können, das sie weinte. Er kannte leider den klang ihrer verweinten Stimme.

„Sharon…Baby…ich bin es, bitte mach die Tür auf."

„Andy? Was machst du noch hier?" ihre Stimme klang nervös, fast panisch und Andy wurde immer mehr bewusst das etwas passiert war von dem Sharon nicht wollte, dass er es sehen würde.

„Sharon komm schon, mach auf."

Für einen Moment herrschte absolute Ruhe, bis sich langsam die Tür öffnete und Sharon ihn mit verweinten Augen und einer angeschwollenen Wange ansah. Andy stockte der Atem.

„Mein Gott…."flüsterte Andy als er in Sharons Wohnung trat und sie genauer ansah.

„Es…es ist nicht so schlimm, es war nur…" Sharon fing an zu zittern und wieder rollten Tränen über ihr Gesicht.

„Komm Schatz, setzten wir uns." Andy führte Sharon langsam zur Couch und sah sich genau ihr geschwollenes Gesicht an. Er spürte wie die Wut in ihm brodelte „Ich werde mir dieses Dreckschwein vornehmen. Ich hätte nie gehen dürfen." sanft strich er über Sharons Wange.

„Bitte Andy, lass es sein. Ich möchte nicht das jemand davon erfährt." traurig sah sie ihren Freund an.

„Was? Warum? Dieser Scheißkerl hat dich geschlagen und du willst ihn davon kommen lassen?" verständnislos sah er Sharon an. Warum wollte sie Jack nicht anzeigen? Weil er ihr Ehemann war? Weil sie ihn vielleicht doch noch liebte?

„Andy bitte, hör mir zu. Es hat nichts mit Jack zutun sondern mit mir. Du selbst weißt sehr gut was für einen Ruf ich im LAPD habe und das es viele Menschen dort gibt, die mich für meine Arbeit bei FID hassen. Ich möchte niemanden noch mehr Zündstoff für fiese Beleidigungen geben. Ich kenne mindestens 2 Dutzend Offiziere die sich darüber köstlich amüsieren würden und das will ich nicht. Je weniger meines Privatlebens im Umlauf ist, desto besser ist es für mich."

Andy war erschüttert wie trocken Sharon darüber sprechen konnte. Sie ging jeden Tag mit dem Wissen zur Arbeit, dass die Leute dort ihr nichts als Spott und Abscheu entgegen bringen würden. Andy hasste sich dafür das er auch einst so ein Mistkerl war. Er gab Sharon einen vorsichtigen Kuss und kuschelte sich an ihre unverletzte Wange „Ich liebe dich so sehr Sharon, ich kann es nicht ertragen das er dir weh getan hat und ich Dummkopf unten im Auto saß." Andy seufzte schwer und sprach dann leise weiter „Es ist einfach auch so schwer für mich zu akzeptieren das du noch die Ehefrau eines Anderen bist…."

„Noch….noch bin ich Jacks Frau."

Fragend sah Andy zu Sharon, was meinte sie mit noch?

„Ich werde mich von Jack scheiden lassen. Ich wollte es schon lange tun aber bisher hatte ich nicht wirklich einen Grund aber nun habe ich dich und ich möchte mit dir zusammen sein."

Andy konnte es kaum fassen, sie würde sich von Jack scheiden lassen und das für ihn? Liebevoll blickte er Sharon an und lächelte „Du ahnst nicht wie sehr ich dich liebe."


End file.
